finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bonecrusher
Bonecrusher, also known as Meatbone Slash , is a recurring ability in the Ivalice series of games. Appearances ''Final Fantasy XII The Bonecrusher is a Technick in ''Final Fantasy XII. The Technick costs 30 LP, and can be found in the lower right section of the License Board, along with other Technicks. The Bonecrusher sacrifices the user's HP to kill one targeted foe instantly, however, there are chances of failure and bosses are immune to it. If the Technick misses, the user will die. The damage sustained by the user is: : Self DMG = 0 ~ (User's Own HP-1)[http://www.neoseeker.com/resourcelink.html?rlid=142830&rid=132641 Final Fantasy XII Game Mechanics FAQ by maltzsan] In the International Zodiac Job System version, Bonecrusher is used by five job classes: the Machinist, Monk, Mononofu, Shikari and Uhlan. However, the Uhlan and Mononofu must first acquire the License for the Esper Hashmal. The Technick is found in the Henne Mines Phase 1 Dig. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Also known as Meatbone Slash, it is a reaction ability the Samurai class learns for 200 JP. Once the unit is in HP Critical condition, the user will counter any damage, dealt by either direct, ranged or magic attack, with damage equal to the unit's max HP, as long as the user survives after the attack and the opponent is within the user's weapon range. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Bonecrusher is a reaction ability for the Fighter and Templar job classes. It functions somewhat as a upgraded version of Counter, where the unit retaliates with a counterattack damage of x1.5, but requires that the unit actually take damage from an attack before activating. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Bonecrusher is an ability of the gria Ravager job class, the Fighter and Templar job classes can still access it. However, only normal attacks can activate Bonecrusher, no other abilities will work to activate it. Vagrant Story Bonecrusher is the first Heavy Mace Break Art that costs 25HP. This Blunt-type attack follows the affinity of the weapon currently equipped by the player. Bravely Default Bone Crush is a Genome ability learned from Lord DeRosso or Skull Lancer. It deals physical damage equal to each enemy's maximum HP minus current HP. It doesn't work on bosses. It requires 2 BP. Final Fantasy Dimensions Bonecrusher is a Fusion Ability that makes the character evade enemy attacks and counter. It is exclusive to the Warriors of Darkness and costs 1 MP to cast. Bonecrusher requires the character to have Monk's Riposte and Dark Knight's Darkness mastered. Dissidia Final Fantasy Bonecrusher is an ability available from the Rebellious Soul accessory. It increases Brave by 30% of max HP when Near Death. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Gallery Etymology The Japanese name derives from the phrase "皮を切らせて肉を切り、肉を切らせて骨を切る" which literally translates "when the skin is cut, retaliate by cutting the flesh; when the flesh is cut, avenge by crushing the bone". References Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Abilities Category:Reaction Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XII Technicks Category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Abilities